


100 one word prompts

by blackm00n5



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 100 word prompts, Drabbles, Fluff, Gratsu - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackm00n5/pseuds/blackm00n5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one hundred drabbles using one hundred, one word prompts. Gratsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is my first work not only of AO3 but for Fairy Tail. I would love constructive criticism. This first one was the prompt that really struck me and got my mind whirling, so it's going first.

Gray was an ice wizard, that much was common knowledge. His magic revolved around freezing. And all wizards had a physical reaction to their own magic, something that the prolonged exposure caused. And thus, Gray's skin was always chilled. He didn't like the heat, his body having grown accustomed to frigid temperatures.

But, even as an ice wizard who was surrounded by the cold and constantly losing heat, with years of training in bitter, freezing temperatures where the snow fell for days at a time, Gray had never felt this cold.

The night before had been sudden, the fiery dragon slayer crashing through in a flurry of confused words and untrained touches. Natsu's hands left Gray's skin burning in an unfamiliar but oh so wonderful way, his flesh on fire like it never had been before.

But waking up alone, no sign of Natsu as if he'd been burned away completely, left a painful coldness that Gray's magic couldn't control.


	2. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray talks in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why this happened but it did. I will write a continuation later on, just dunno what prompt I'll use.

Waking up to wet, sticky sheets wasn't a huge surprise, nor was it terribly embarrassing for Gray. He was a viral, eighteen year old boy who had no outlet for his sexual energy and his team knew that.

It had happened to Natsu, and even Loke on one of the missions he had joined them on. So what Gray didn't understand was the quiet, awkward looks from his friends that morning. Finally, he slammed his hands on the table and stood.

"Okay, I am not the first one of us this has happened to, so what the hell is making it so awkward this time?" He demanded.

Natsu's cheeks matched his hair, and he sunk down to hide behind his scarf. Happy stayed on the Dragonslayer's shoulder, refusing to look at Gray. The girls stayed silent until Erza finally sighed.

"You talk in your sleep, Gray." She told him.

Gray's eyes widened, flashes of pink hair and hot skin from his dream flooding his mind. That familiar face so disturbingly clear in his mind as he dreamed, that voice still ringing in his ears as if it had actually happened. Natsu's eyes burning in his memory, remembering too clearly how the younger sounded moaning out his name in the dream.

He glanced at Natsu, hoping - _praying_ \- it wasn't what he thought it was. But the way the fire wizard's face went even more red and how he avoided Gray's gaze only confirmed it. The humiliation welled up in Gray's stomach, threatening to overflow, and he tried to swallow. Without thinking, and not caring that it was cowardly, Gray turned on his hee and ran, ignoring Lucy as she worriedly called after him.


End file.
